


I Will Never Leave Your Side (Promise)

by Pansexual_Kenny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, M/M, Promises, Survival, quarantine/lockdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_Kenny/pseuds/Pansexual_Kenny
Summary: “I have been in love with you since freshman year Keith. Will you open up a new chapter of life with me as my boyfriend”.After Lance finally confesses to Keith they soon start dating. 3 years later , Lance makes him a promise. Suddenly the world had slowly started to change. Their town goes on a lockdown in hopes to slow the spread of a virus. Suddenly things get worse. After finding out the truth they plan to flee to some where safe. They fight their way to their destination. Now Living in a Safe Haven, they were in peace until the same thing started happing again. With finding out more information they now have to embark on a long treacherous and emotional journey. Tension runs high and emotions are raging, Keith wants to give up and stop fighting. He starts to doubt their chances of survival. Lance is motivated to survive at all cost. After all, he has a promise to fulfill before time runs out.A story about love, promises, loss, friendships and survival.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. New Beginnings

Standing in front of a large mirror was Lance, a tall, fairskined freckled teen. Dressed in a fancy light red tail suit. His hair slicked back nicely with a freshly done under cut, giving him a more mature look. Teeth shining whiter than a brand new white shirt. On his left wrist he sports a gold watch to match with his gold bracelet which sits on his right wrist. On his ears dangled small gold studs. 

If Lance really wanted to, he could become a male fashion model, that's if he's willing to put in the work to do so. 

He's breathtakingly stunning. 

Beside Lance was Keith, his best friend since birth. He was getting dressed, ironically, his choice in suits happens to match Lances. Instead of the red color suit he had gotten a navy blue.

Lance had picked out his outfit. He believed the navy blue really compliments Keith’s skin tone. The color really brings out his beautifully pale light skin, giving him a natural glowing shine.

He's sporting a silver Rolex , along with a silver bracelet on his right arm. Two silver rings, sitting beautifully on his slender fingers, one with a red diamond, the other was a matching friendship ring. Engraved inside his ring were both his and Lance's initials with the nickname he had given him; ninja.

For 8th grade promotion Lance had gifted Keith matching rings as a symbol of appreciation for their friendship. As well as a thank you for sticking around. The rings were always on them. No matter the circumstances, the rings never once left their sight. For Lance he wears his around his neck as a necklace. He gets scared that it might accidentally slide off while he's doing something, he'll do anything to prevent from losing it. Both Lance and Keith treasure their rings as well as their friendship, if either one were to lose it would be a promise broken. Neither of them like making promises they can’t keep.

“UGHHH LANCE”, Keith yells

A startled Lance turns, “ Keith I'm right here, why are you yelling”.

In a fake whine Keith responds,“ We have to leave in less than an hour and I have no idea what to do with my hair”.

Lance gestured his hand to his desk chair, signaling for Keith to sit down. 

“MMmm curls”, Lance questioned while brushing his hair

“My hair is too long and too thick, we don't have time”, sounding frustrated.

Lance takes his hair into his own hands, thinking of a million and one different hairstyles that will make Keith's face pop out more. He has a unique face , perfectly shaped for almost every hairstyle out there. Making it almost near impossible for Keith to ever have a bad hair day.

Lance decides to go with a messy bun. While leaving out a few extra strands around the front perimeter of his head, along with his baby hairs, he brushes the rest of Keith's hair into a semi-loose ponytail. He begins to slightly tease his hair. Slowly he wraps his hair around into a bun, exposing his undercut, giving whoever looks his way a good view of his hair. Lance takes a pencil and wraps the loose hair around it. With applying little heat and hairspray he curls the loose hair all around his head. 

“I should become a beautician”, stepping back, laughing. “ You look nice ninja”, winking as he added on. 

Lance took a moment to admire Keith’s face. 

Before Keith had the chance to get up Lance had told him to close his eyes. He started applying eyeliner and mascara onto him. 

The black eyeliner brings out his almond shaped eyes while the mascara added emphasis to make them pop more. 

Keith was never a fan of his eyes. While growing up he’d gotten bullied for having small eyes. He used to cry to Lance and Shiro about wanting to get his eyes enlarged. But Lance always protested against it. He was and will always be in love with his eyes. 

Stepping back once more to look at his finished product.

“Hey ninja, have I ever told you I liked your eyes”, Lance smirks, trying his best to not blush. 

Looking down at his watch, rushing to put on his dress shoes Keith smiles with a light blush on his face and replies,” Thank you Sharpshooter, now let’s go Pidge and Matt are waiting for us”.

Standing downstairs were Lance’s parents, Shiro, Adam, and Hunk. They stopped to take pictures before heading to pick up their other friends. His parents wanted as many pictures as possible. When all the pictures were done being taken, exchanges of congratulations and goodbyes were thrown around one last time. After today, not them or a single person from their friend group will be in this town again.

Lance's parents were in tears. His mother, being the one watching every single child standing in their living room grow up and mature, it's no surprise that she had the worst time taking it. Her baby bird is finally leaving the nest, along with thousands of other baby birds to enter the real world. 

It's graduation day. Their very last day in high school.

A day where teenagers believe they blossomed into adulthood.

Everyone is nervous, but excited to be able to end their chapter of adolescence to begin a new chapter of early adulthood.

They decided that since they are leaving their school forever they should leave in style. Lance and Matt had somehow convinced everyone to rent a limo to take them to graduation. Everyone knows Lance is very energized and dramatic, he loves making a scene and being the center of it, there wasn’t a chance they were going to turn this down if it means seeing him happy. 

They head to pick up their other friends and start going towards the school.

Arriving at school, they had everyone looking and turning their heads wondering who in their right mind had pulled up to school in a limo.

As they were getting out, people started to scream and shout to get their attention. WIth Lance being the star player on both the football and basketball teams, Shiro being involved in multiple clubs, Pidge, Hunk and Matt being the top of robotics and technology in the whole country, and Keith being blessed at many kinds of martial arts, they were popular. People thought that every single one of them in their friend group were incredibly talented, they admired it. Many believed they would become famous one way or another. 

There were lines of people waiting to take pictures with the group of friends. Some wanted memories, others wanted pictures just to save for the future for if they become famous to boast about knowing them. 

They arrived early enough to finish down the line and go mingle with other friends before the ceremony starts. 

“Lance”, he hears a girl shout from afar. 

Keith and Lance both stopped their conversation and looked up to see a tall, brown skinned lady with extraordinarily white hair that curls slightly at the bottom, running toward them. 

Panting and out of breath she stood in front of the pair. 

“ Allura where are your shoes?'' Lance asked, slightly disgusted. 

“ I saw you guys taking pictures but I was waiting for the line for the parking lot to move, by the time I was able to get inside and find a spot you guys started walking away. I hopped out my car and chased you down but I can’t run in heels. I wanted to take a picture with you”, an excited Allura replied. 

Lance smiles, “ sure “. 

Keith feels a little uncomfortable. He has nothing against Allura. She’s a good looking person and beyond kind. But sometimes he can’t shake the feeling of spitefulness towards her. 

It started the summer before the start of freshman year of high school. The only summer where Lance had spent more time surrounded by girls than with him exploring the woods. That’s when he had met Allura. 

At the start of freshman year up until the end of senior year Allura joined their friend group. She was super friendly especially with Lance. It made Keith feel uneasy. He didn’t understand why but whenever Allura was around he had to fight every bone in his body to not jump her and pull her hair out. 

It wasn’t until his sophomore year that he realized why he felt so weird whenever she was around. He had a crush on Lance. Keith had plans of confessing to him junior year but that’s when Allura started getting clingy towards Lance. That’s when he decided to keep his feelings to himself. He thought it was better to keep how he feels inside and not let anyone know than to confess and run the risk of ruining a long time friendship. 

Allura pulls out her phone to take her picture. Keith offers to be their photographer but Lance refused to not have him in a picture. He didn’t mind, after all he and Allura weren’t that close of friends. Why would she want to take a picture with him ? 

After they finished with Allura, Lance and Keith reunited with their group. The ceremony begins in 5 minutes so they all make their way to their seats. 

Keith’s hearts pounding. He’s feeling nervous yet he’s completely proud of himself for pushing through the last 4 years. 

Lance had taken notice that Keith was on edge. Others may not be able to tell, but he’s trying his absolute best to to have an anxiety attack. They’re about to walk down to their seats and he can’t have his best friend miss the only chance to ever live this milestone. To ease his mind he takes Keith’s hand in his, together as they walk side by side all the way to their assigned seats. 

The ceremony is beginning.

The school’s speakers started playing the soundtrack of High School Musical 3. Everyone gets up and starts to sing and dance, including the attending guest sitting on the bleachers.

Slowly the music starts to fade out. His principal starts giving their speech. The school's valedictorian, Adam, who happens to be Shiro's boyfriend, was up next to give an “ inspiring” speech on taking the next step in life seriously.

Shiro had waited until his boyfriend ended his speech and for the applause to die down. He suddenly screams, “ Wooo Adam that’s my smart ass boyfriend”, and is generally excited and proud as he does so. The crowd goes crazy with a mix of oohs, aahas, and laughter. 

Adam's face goes red from embarrassment. He smiles and blows a kiss towards Shiro. What can he say, he can't help but be nothing but a proud boyfriend. After all Adam had received the most scholarships for any school of his choosing than any one in history. He has been at the top of every military recruiters list. He’s won multiple spelling bees since 7th grade and has remained undefeated since then, making him the youngest and the first in all of state history to remain number 1 for all those years. 

They’re now starting to call names to walk across the stage.

“Keith Kogane”, the speaker announced. He was the first one to walk down the stage. He ignited with confidence the minute he heard the crowd start to chant his name.

“ Keith Keith Keith Keith”, almost sounding like frat boys.

Followed after him was Lance.

“ Lance McClain”, the speaker spoke again.

“ Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance”, the football and basketball shout in unison.

“Oh my god Lance”, every single girl in the crowd screeched, sounding oddly similar like really bad brakes on an old sports car.

The speaker continues down the rows of students. Before the end of the ceremony, Lance and his friends were called on stage once more. They were confused. This wasn’t in the program.

Their principals, coaches and club directors all lined up on stage. Principal Coran was the first to speak out.

“ We would like to publicly and loudly thank you as well as congratulate you guys for attending, staying, and graduating from our school. We are eternally grateful for the presence you have graced us with. If it weren't for your group of friends special gifts and talents our school would not have improved.” He turns toward his friends with envelopes in hand. “ As a thank you from Lions High Staff and VLD school district we are providing each of you a check with the amount of 94,000 dollars”.

The crowd gasped.

His friends were shocked.

All were stunned.

“The District of VLD had decided that since your skills had brought more money to each school in the district along with providing large amounts of donations. With all four years of perfect attendance from each of you with perfect grades and the large amount of influence on the students here made the years easy. With numerous competitions won and many successful donation events, we calculated the amount of money you have made all together at the end of this school year. At the end of each school year we managed to raise 204,220,023. The total amount you raised for our schools was 816,880,092”.

Phew the group knew they were good at their hobbies they did but they didn't know they were that good. They’re all very happy to be able to make a change in their place of residence. It made them all feel good.

Principal Coran finished giving his speech of thank yous’, the speakers were once again blaring loudly as the seniors exit their school food for the last time ever.

The ceremony had finally ended.

Lance has never seen his school clear out as fast as it has today. He shrugs his shoulder and assumes that everyone was in a rush to the graduation party that was being thrown by one of the popular cheerleaders. His group was invited to attend but they all kindly declined. They all rather go to Shiro and Adams place to finish getting ready for their summer long trip to Japan.

Keith and Shiros’ father had left them his very 90’s but fancy condo. Their father had passed away when they were just 5. When they both entered high school their mother had told them their father had left them a very promising present but will only receive it if they graduate high school. The minute they all found out they were going to be high school graduates they booked their tickets and planned their senior trip.

They arrive at Shiros and Adams' home. 

With excitement still running and adrenaline is high, everyone rushes and dresses down and out of their fancy clothes and into pajamas. Adams' father decides as big congrats on being the talented kids they are, he buys them beer. 

They’re excited to start their ritual they do after completing a huge milestone together. Games, all-nighters, junk food, and juices. Now since they are older it's become alcohol, games, all-nighter, junk food, and new love interests.

Tonight is the night Lance wants to confess to Keith. Just like 8th grade promotion, he had brought him a ring. This time the meaning of the rings have changed.

Lance had brought Keith a promise ring.

He is more than positive that he will not turn down his confession. They have been friends for too long to know when his best friend has a crush and he always knows a way to figure out who it is.

What Keith doesnt know wont hurt him.

Pidge and Matt were out buying more snacks, Hunk and Allura were in the kitchen baking a million and one things, Shiro and Adam were in the shower, and Keith was sitting on the couch reading a book. Before Lance can pull Keith to the side he pulls out his phone and messages pidge, asking them how long are they planning on being gone for. 

Pidge doesn’t respond right away and it’s making Lance nervous. He wants to be able to get out all of his feelings while everyone is distracted, not while having them breathing down his throat to hurry up and ask him out already. 

*ding ding* his phone chimes. 

He rushes and checks who it’s from. 

It’s Pidge.

She tells Lance they won’t be home for another 30 minutes. 

That’s more than enough time for Lance to get out what needs to be said. 

He’s standing behind Keith making small talk. Gently, Lance starts to massage his shoulders. 

“Hey Keith , can I talk to you outside for a minute”, he finally lets out. 

Looking up from his book, “ yeah sure. Is everything ok”

Clearing his breath, “ Yeah man I’m fine I just have something private and important that I want to talk to you about”. 

Keith sets his book down and follows Lance outside. 

“ You seem tense dude are you sure you’re ok”, slowly growing concerned. 

Ignoring his question Lance reaches inside his pocket and grabs a hold of the ring. He thinks for a minute and wonders if he should wait a little longer. 

“Lance I asked you a question”, Keith snaps Interrupting Lance's thoughts. 

“ Sorry dude I’m fine just let me get my thoughts together for a second”, Lance answers. 

He thought confessing his feelings towards Keith was easy. He’d practiced in the mirror almost everyday junior year. He wasn’t nervous then. But now having him in front of him, alone, it makes the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. 

“ Before I get to the important stuff I brought you a graduation gift”. 

Lance reaches into his opposite pocket and pulls out a small box. Inside it was half of a heart shaped necklace. On Keith’s half of the necklace were engraved with the numbers 06 and under it were the letter M and number 2. The other half of the necklace was already around Lance's neck. His half had the numbers 10 with the same number and letter combination. When the necklaces are put together it forms the numbers 06/10 with m2 underneath it. 

The numbers represent their graduation date and the letter-number combination represents their second biggest milestone was completed together. 

He hands Keith the box and watches him open it. He can’t wait to see his reaction when Keith realizes the meaning behind it. 

“Just like 4 years ago” Keith smiles while tears begin to pool at the bottom of his eyes. 

Waving his hand in a guestering motion, “come here and let me help you put it on”.

Keith walks over towards him and faces his back towards him. He had taken the necklace out of Keiths hand and placed it around his neck. 

“ I’m starting to think silver is your color. It makes you stand out even more”, Lance chuckles softly. He turns Keith around handing him a pocket mirror asking him if he likes it.

“ Thanks Lance. I really like it”, he replied.

Lance pulls up a chair and sits down. Pulling his matching necklace and ring from underneath his shirt. He shakes them in the air and turns to look at Keith and say, “ That necklace is not only a gift but it's a renewal of our promise we made together 4 years ago”.

Keith just stares at Lance blankly. Searching his eyes for the right answer but before he had a chance to find one Lance began talking again.

“ It was freshman year at the welcome back rally when I took notice and It was sophomore year at homecoming when I finally realized and understood. I didn’t want to make a move until I was positive. After confirming, I decided to wait until the end of graduation”. He pauses to make sure Keith is listening. “ Keith, you're the one I have taken notice of freshman year. At the rally I found myself intrigued with the way you were on stage performing. My eyes were on you the whole time. Even days after, I always found my eyes landing on you. I didn't understand at first but whenever I was around you I'll get butterflies despite the fact we've been friends forever. It wasn’t sophomore year when I understood why I felt the way I felt”.

If Keith wasn't paying attention before he is now. 

“ It had taken me a while to accept the fact that I started to like you but when I did I couldn't help myself but to start falling for you as the days slowly passed on. Junior year was the year my mind was full of you and my heart was already yours and you didn’t even know it. Senior year at prom when we danced together, your head laying on my chest, our hearts were beating in sync with the song I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You by Elvis playing was the moment I realized how much I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be the one to make you smile the way you smile at hippos. I promised myself since that day to not let the opportunity pass by.”

He takes Keith’s hands and holds them.

“I have been in love with you since freshman year Keith. Will you open up a new chapter of life with me as my boyfriend”.

Keith didn’t know how to process all the information Lance had just poured out. His body had reacted without his permission.

Keith’s starts to cry. They weren’t sad tears. He was happy. He can’t believe his crush likes him back. 

Lance lets go of Keiths hands to wipe his face off with the sleeve of his pajama shirt.

“ Hey im sorry, I didn’t mean to”... he was cut off by lips touching him.

He was startled at the sudden kiss. Breathing heavy he returns the kiss.

Keith pulled away from the kiss first.

“ Yes, Lance, I will be your boyfriend.”

Keith goes back into the kiss. 

This time it’s not as uncoordinated. It was slow. They were taking the time to enjoy and treasure their first kiss as boyfriends. 

Keith starts to breathe heavy into the kiss. Letting out a small moan every so often. His body involuntarily moving on its own, he ends up on top of Lance's lap. 

Lance was caught off guard with the sudden change of position causing him to deepen their kiss. Both Lance and Keith felt amazing. With their serotonin levels through the roof the once calm and soft amposphere slowly started to shift something more heavy. Their hormones started to release into the open air. 

Keith starts breathing heavier. His pants are a little tighter than they were before. With a slow grind of his hips he lets out a breathy moan. Lance wasn’t sure what noise he had just heard come from his mouth then he realized something is poking in his stomach. 

Keith grinds down again this time on top of Lance causing his hips to buck up at the sudden friction. They are lost in the pleasure of their make out session to even realize what they’re doing until Keith lets out another moan. A little louder than before.

Lance stops and pulls away from Keith. He takes a look at his face, staring deeply at his eyes. His eyes were slightly glossed over.

“ Keith you ok there”, Lance giggles lovingly.

Face red and still breathing heavy from the make out session that had just happened he nods his head. Without a moment's notice he dived back in making the kiss sloppy again. Hips grinding against Lances, he lets out small pants and moans. It had taken a few seconds to realize what was poking his stomach. He pulled back from the kiss again and noticed Keith's eyes were fully glossed over. His eyes darted down and noticed Keith was hard.

As much as Lance loves Keith he doesn’t want to lay a hand on him yet. He wants to make their first time together special. He wants to woo his mind before he woos his body.

“ I love you Keith but right now isn’t the time for something like this”, Lance tells Keith as he was pulling him off.

“ Why, what’s wrong”, slightly frustrated 

“ If i'm going to touch you for the first time it will not be outside where not only our friends but the neighbors can see”, he responded. “ Plus I want our first time to be special”. He added

Keith understands but he’ll be lying if he said he wasn’t upset. He really thought he was going to get a confession dick down.

Keith didn't want to go back inside until he went down completely, so they sat outside and were having a conversion. 

“ I’ve had a crush on you since freshman year too”, Keith says.

“ I know you did”, Lance huffed under his breath.

“ huh”, he questioned.

“ oh nothing”, Lance smiled.

Just as Keith was about to speak, Pidge comes outside to let them know the food is here and to come inside and get ready to have a movie night. Together they got up and walked inside.

“ Guys we fucking made it”, a slightly drunk Matt yells.

“ Class of 20 fucking 10 “,Pidge added on.

Everyone gathers around a table to eat and play a couple of table games. Eventually everyone completely forgets about the movie after having too many drinks in their system. 

Keith isn’t the best at drinking. He’s kind of a light weight. After 2 beers and 2 shots he was out like a light. Lance noticed the way he was sleeping on the couch; he looked uncomfortable. He takes a look at the clock and realizes It’s 12:30. They all have to get up early in the morning to make sure they do not miss their flight. He leaves the room to tell his friends he’s going to sleep and they should do the same.

He re-enters the room and picks Keith up bridal style and walks him to the guest room they were sharing and lays him down on the bed. He makes sure Keith is comfortable before he lays down next to him. The minute he lays down he feels arms wrap around his torso. Turning to see if he had woken him up, he sees that he's still asleep. He positions himself to be able to embrace him back.

Laying on his back with an arm around Keith he places a kiss to his forehead.

Lance couldn’t help but let a tear run down his face. He’s happy. He is about to open a new chapter of his life with his best friend now turned lover. A new journey with old friends and the love of his life was more than Lance could ask for and he’s grateful for having them.

He turns to the man sleeping on his chest and he smiles. 

“ I will never break my promise”. Kissing his forehead once more

Lance falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Tomorrow they embark on their new chapter together, as lovers.


	2. Panic on the Plane

* _ Beep Beep*. _

_ *Beep Beep*. _

The sound of Keiths' cell phone alarm startled him awake.

He turns over searching for the source of the sound. Quickly shutting the alarm off. He lifts himself up from his pillow with a groan. Stretching wide; he can hear his bones crack. The room almost sounded like someone had set off a dozen firecrackers all at once. While rubbing his left eye he picks up his phone and looks at the time.

It read 4:00am.

Eyes going wide.

_ Shit _ , he thinks.

Their flight leaves the airport at 10:20am. They have to wake up early to clean the house before they leave. Keith dreaded it when they got together for overnights. Every time their group had sleepovers they always cause the biggest messes. He will never forget the time where they decided to try edibles for the first time over spring break their sophomore year. It had taken them over 3 hours to clean out the sand inside the house. Someone had the bright idea of bringing the beach inside the beach house. No one really remembers who thought it was smart to bring in tons of sand and bring it inside the house but they all equally agreed to blame Pidge.

Keith looks over at a sleeping Lance with a smile. Leaning over him, he gently pats his chest to wake him up. Lance twists and turns, finally laying on his back to look up at Keith. 

“Ugh what time is it”, Lance asked while sitting up, stretching his arms. 

Keith looks back at his phone and checks the time again, “ 4:15 am”.

_ Fuck,  _ Lance thinks. 

He turned his head toward Keith and asked, yawing halfway through, “ Do you want to take a bath together”. 

_ Oh, _ Keith thinks 

He’s blushing.

“Why”. 

Stupid. Why did he say that? That's not what he wanted to say. He wanted to say yes. His mouth had worked faster than his brain, not being able to process the situation completely. 

“ You can say no. I will never force you to do anything you’re against. I just thought since we’ve done it before as kids we could kill two birds with one stone so we can hurry up and start cleaning.”, Lance replied slightly worried. Maybe he was moving a little too fast, he thinks to himself. 

“ No no no I meant to say yes. I don’t know why I asked you why. Of course, I’ll want to bathe with you”, quickly hiding his red face from Lance's view. 

_ Don’t sound so desperate Keith,  _ he __ whispered softly to himself. 

Lance chuckled softly to himself, placing a kiss on the top of his head. He proceeded to get up to crack his back. 

Turning to Keith,” I’ll come and get you when the water is ready”. 

He nods his head. 

Lance turned towards the bathroom to start their bathwater. Back in their room, Keith starts to strip the bed of its sheets to reapply fresh new ones. He then continues to walk around the room to pick up any items that are left on the floor and pack them up inside their suitcases. The room wasn’t as dirty as he thought it would be which helped them save a lot of time. 

While waiting for Lance to come back and get him, he decides to pick out an outfit for him to wear. Searching through his suitcase he pulls out a pair of ripped jeans, a white muscle shirt, a red and blue flannel, and places them nicely on top of the bed. 

“ Keith the water is ready”, says Lance walking back into the room. 

With a smile, he walks behind Lance towards the washroom. Stepping into the bathroom he automatically noticed the smell. 

There are candles around both the tub and sink. 

Keith sniffs the air. 

He can smell the sweet aroma of peaches with cinnamon mixed with lavender and a dash of vanilla. The smell made him feel a bit dizzy but in a good way. It was kind of intoxicating to him. He couldn’t help but feel a bit aroused.

He didn’t realize he was standing in the room sniffing the air like a dog hunting for their prey until Lance took his arm and pulled him towards the bathtub. 

“We don’t have all day Keith. Hurry up and get in while it’s still hot”, Lance smiles softly. 

Stripping down naked Lance stepped into the water first. Keith’s foot was close to the water when he noticed something red floating underneath the mass of the bubbles. Getting in completely he realizes there are rose petals in the water. 

“ _ Lol, how cheesy”. K _ eith thinks

“Lance, did you plan this”, Keith asked, cocking an eyebrow. Not that he minds if he did or not. He just thinks it’s corny and cliche even for Lance. 

Grabbing Keith to pull him in closer to his chest he answers “ Kind of not really”. 

“What do you mean by kind of not really”, turning to face the man behind him. 

“ The lights were too bright for my eyes and they started to hurt so I decided to use the candles that were under the sink as a temporary light source. I thought it was cute so I decided to add to the aesthetic and use the roses we got yesterday from graduation and threw them in along with some shimmering bubble bath.”, placing his forehead against Keith’s. 

Keith turns back around settling and relaxing on Lances' chest and sinks down into the warm water. They sat there together in silence for a moment before they started washing. 

“Lance can you get my back for me please”, Keith asked. 

When Lance's hand touched his back he shivered. He felt bolts of energy run through his body making him slightly aroused.

The loofah rubbing his back up and down had rubbed against a sensitive spot sending the bolts of energy he felt earlier straight down to his cock making him only half-hard immediately moving away from Lance. 

“ What happened, are you ok? ,” His boyfriend questioned, sounding concerned, completely oblivious to Keiths' growing arousal. 

“Yea, sorry I'm fine”, he answered. 

“ Are you sure”? 

“ Yea. Um I just got cold suddenly”. 

Lance didn’t really believe his answer but he didn't want to push his boyfriend to give him an answer. He’ll find out sooner or later so it didn’t bother him. 

“Then slid back over so I can wash your hair”, the freckled boy said. 

Keith slides back over and Lance starts massaging the shampoo into his hair. He relaxes his body and closes his eyes.

_ Aahh this feels nice,  _ he thinks 

He takes a hard sniff of the sweet aroma that's lingering around them and relaxes more as Lance is massaging his head. 

“Can you scratch my head please”, eyes still closed?

Slowly Lance starts scratching and Keith just melts. It felt so good his leg started shaking in the water, kind of like a dog when they’re getting scratched. 

Lance thinks it kind of cute and notes it down for later.

His scratches gradually grew harder, unknowingly turning his boyfriend on more.

That’s until he started scratching his head a little faster. 

The combination of smelling the sweet aroma and getting his head scratched felt like heaven to Keith. He didn’t know he was so far gone off the pleasure of being intoxicated by the scent lingering in the air and having his head scratched until his boyfriend started speeding up.

Slowly Keith’s cock starts springing to life. He’s so deep in relaxation he didn't notice how aroused he was. Suddenly he starts to feel his stomach get tighter and tighter. There's a familiar heat pooling the center of his abdomen. Keith knows this feeling. He pulls himself out of his deep relaxation but right before he can get up and move away from Lance he lets out a broken moan and cums. Throwing his head back on Lances’ chest. Eyes squeezed shut. Slightly shaking. Mouth agape, chest heaving up and down trying to regain his breath.

His Boyfriend stopped scratching and lowered his hands.

Keith was embarrassed.

He didn’t want Lance to look at him so he turned his head to face the wall.

“All that from just getting your head scratched, Huh interesting”, says a smiling Lance.

His boyfriend ignored him.

Lance could tell he's embarrassed by how red his ears were. He took his hand and turned Keith's chin towards him, giving him a small peck on the lips.

“Hey it’s ok. You don’t have to be embarrassed Keith. I’m not going to judge you”.

“That’s easy for you to say since you weren't the one that came while getting a damn head massage”, throwing his hands in the air and then crossing them in a pout.

The couples' conversation was interrupted by the sounds of bedroom doors opening than closing and the banging of pots being rearranged. 

The others must be getting up.

Together they get out, drying themselves off, wrapping the towels around their waist, they walk to the room to start getting dressed.

Walking into the room Lance noticed he had clothes set out on the bed for him.

“Was this you ninja?”, he asks his boyfriend. 

Keith nodded as a response, lightly blushing

“Thank you”, hugging Keith.” are we going to talk about what happened”.

“NO”, face turning red.

“Why not”.

“Because it’s embarrassing Lance”.

The truth is Keith didn’t understand what happened himself. He’s had his head scratched before but never has he ever reacted in such a way before. Especially in the vulgar way he did in the bathroom. 

“What if I say I thought it was cute”.

“ No”.

“ Ok ok ok I won’t pester you anymore. Now let's hurry up and get dressed. I'm hungry".

They walk into the kitchen to see Hunk making pancakes.

“Good Morning Lance, Keith”. Hunk smiles

“Hey”, they answered in unison.

Keith looks around the room and wonders where everyone else is.

“Is everyone still asleep”, he asked.

“No, Adam is showering, Pidge and Matt are cleaning both the arcade and movie room, and I think Shiro should be almost done cleaning the living room”.

“ Do you need any help in here buddy”, Lance asked.

“Not really unless you want to do the dishes”.

“ meh, that works”.

“ I’m going to go find Shiro and help him finish cleaning”, Keith states as he walks towards the living room.

By the time they finished cleaning, eating, and packing it was 8:15. They should've been leaving for the airport by then but Lance had distracted everyone from cleaning for 15 minutes. Now they have to speed down the freeway just to be able to make it to boarding on time.

Thankfully the roads were clear; not having to speed and risk getting a ticket. They managed to make it to the airport on time with 35 minutes to spare before the plane started loading on passengers.

“Has anyone seen Allura”, Pidge asked. “ She said she was here 7 minutes ago”.

Just as Pidge finished talking Allura had popped up from behind surprising her. 

“Sorry I was using the bathroom”, she smiled. 

“Since this is going to be our last here in California let's take a picture by the LAX sign”, Adam suggests.

They agreed and found someone willing to take the picture for them. After they finished they went to sit down inside and wait for their boarding number to be called.

It still comes as a shock to them that they are finally going to be on their own and exploring different places all with each other. 

Keith was always a fan of traveling. Especially if it's on a motorcycle. He’s been to many different places on many different forms of transportation thanks to lance dragging him everywhere they went when they were younger, but traveling by planes had always terrified him. Shiro tried telling him that traveling by air was 10 times safer than traveling any different way in hopes it eases some of his anxiety. but Keith didn't care. A plane is a plane and it's scary. That's all there is to it.

“  _ Good Afternoon passengers. This is a pre-boarding announcement for flight 87J to Tokyo. We are now inviting those passengers with small children and any passengers requiring any assistance to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes.”,  _ the lady on the intercom announced. 

Lance could see Keith is starting to panic. He takes his hand and pulls him to the side.

“Here try this. I thought about you while buying them. They’re CBD gummies. It's supposed to ease your anxiety a bit”.

“When did you have the time to get that”.

“I’ve had them since our spring break trip.”

Keith takes the gummies and eats two. Now he is just waiting for it to kick in.

“ _ Flight 87J to Japan may begin boarding at gate 12. I repeat Flight 87J to Japan may begin boarding at gate 12”,  _ the intercom announced.

Turning quickly in a panic, “how long are these supposed to take to work Lance”.

“ Hey Hey Hey breathe and relax. I promise they’ll work fine. You have to give it a few minutes”, Lance replied softly placing his hand on his cheek using his thumb to rub the side. 

“Ughh”

“It’s ok Keith. I will be right by you. You don't have to worry.”

Keith starts to cry. 

His breathing starts to quicken.

His vision goes blurry.

He can’t feel his legs.

Lance knows what is happening. He has seen this from Keith before. He's having a panic attack. It doesn't happen often but when they do the episode is usually bad. 

Keith starts to hyperventilate.

Suddenly he passes out. 

Lance had caught his fall. He signaled to his friends to let them know they’re fine so they can go ahead without them. He carried Keith's bridal style into the plane and laid him down on the emergency hospital bed located in a room behind the pilots' room. He turns and walks out to reclaim their luggage they had left outside the boarding gate. 

_ “ Good Morning Passengers, This is the captain speaking. Flight 87J will be delayed 1 hour. I apologize for the sudden inconvenience”. _ , the overhead speaker spoke.

Lance is kind of grateful for the sudden delay. He wants to make sure his boyfriend was alright. So he sits beside him inside the little medical bay until he wakes up. Slowly he drifts off into a light sleep. 

“ _ Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard Flight 87J with service from Los Angeles to Tokyo. We are now currently 5th in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately 8 minutes. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cellphones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Galra airlines. Enjoy your flight”.  _

The announcements startled Lance awake. He looks up and doesn’t see Keith in the bed. Quickly getting up he begins walking towards their assigned seats to see if he went to sit with their friends. On his way out the door, he bumped right into Keith. 

“Hey, sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you. Are you feeling ok”.

“ It’s ok. I’m ok”.

“Are you sure”?

“ Yes, Lance. I’m fine.”

“When did you wake up and when did you leave.”

“Probably around 5 to 7 minutes ago. I just went to the bathroom”.

“ Excuse me”, a flight attendant interrupted. “ We are beginning to take- off, please go to back your seats”, asking kindly.

Together they walked to their seats and sat down. Keith was still a little on edge about having to be on the plane so he grabbed his boyfriend's hand to help alleviate some of his anxiety. His grip suddenly gets tighter as they start moving.

Lance was watching Keith the whole time. He can feel him trembling against him. He can see his chest rising and falling. Although his boyfriend claims to be fine he knows he’s lying. He was never a good liar. Lance could always see right through Keith. He shoves his hand in his pocket in search of the gummies but they weren’t there. He must have put them back inside his luggage. He didn’t want to take his right hand away from Keith, judging by his grip if he was to let go the young man would freak out. Especially since they are minutes away from being in the air. He turns his head to face Shiro who was sitting behind him if he had anything that'll calm his boyfriend's nerves. Luckily he had a Xanax.

Shiro has been telling Keith since they found out he gets really bad panic attacks that he should go to the doctor and get medication for it but he refuses to take anything. He thinks he’s fine and can handle it himself. For the most part, it was true and his brother knows that but he tries to tell him that in certain situations; like flying in a plane, it’s good to have them just in case. 

Turning back around to face Keith,” Here take this before the plane lifts into the air”.

“What is that”.

“It’s a Xanax. It will help you relax”.

_ “  _ I told you I’m ok Lance _ ” _

_ “ _ Now is not the time to be a liar or stubborn Keith”

“I’m not lying”

He tried to move his hand away from Keith but the grip had gotten tighter. He laughed to himself. 

“ You have an iron tight grip on my hand. Which is going numb by the way. And you have tears running down your face and you’re gonna sit here and say you’re not lying”. 

“ I'm not crying”, he responded while wiping his eyes dry. 

“Hey, it’s ok. We have an 11-hour flight and I know how you can get Keith. I don’t want to argue about it. If you won’t do it for you then can you do it for me.”

Keith grabs the medication from him and takes it. Lance is pleased with himself. Once Keith has made up his mind on things he wouldn’t change it under no circumstances. He’s very stubborn. 

After Keith took the medication Lance lifted up his armrest and pulled his boyfriend into his chest. He gives him a few words of affirmation to help him calm down at least a little bit. He notices the plane is inches away from being in the air, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend and squeezes him tight until the plane is fully in the air. The take-off is what Keith hated the most. He doesn't like the feeling of his stomach dropping and that's exactly why he would never go on a roller coaster.

The plane is in the air and levels itself out. The captain is on the intercom instructing people to listen to the safety instructions. Lance was hesitant at first to let go because his boyfriend was still trembling, but neither of them can miss this so he lets him go and they start to listen to the flight attendant.

“ _ Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the crew I ask that you please direct your attention to the monitors above as we review the emergency procedures. There are six emergency exits on this aircraft. Take a minute to locate the exit closest to you. Note that the nearest exit may be behind you. Count the number of rows to this exit. Should the cabin experience sudden pressure loss, stay calm, and listen for instructions from the cabin crew. Oxygen masks will drop down from above your seat. Place the mask over your mouth and nose, like this. Pull the strap to tighten it. If you are traveling with children, make sure that your own mask is on first before helping your children. In the unlikely event of an emergency landing and evacuation, leave your carry-on items behind. Life rafts are located below your seats and emergency lighting will lead you to your closest exit and slide. We ask that you make sure that all carry-on luggage is stowed away safely during the flight. While we wait for take-off, please take a moment to review the safety data card in the seat pocket in front of you”. _

Keith felt a little drowsy halfway through the safety instructions. He’s trying his hardest to stay awake but fails. He slumps over into his boyfriend's chest and falls asleep. If this was anyone else Lance would have woken them up and told them to pay attention but Keith is a different case. He’s just happy that his boyfriend is no longer feeling anxious and trembling.

There was a shudder of that plane that woke Keith up from his sleep. He looks over and sees his boyfriend is asleep. The plane shook again, sending Keith into a panic. He’d accidentally knocked into Lance, waking the fair-skinned boy up.

Keith’s in panic mode again. All the shaking of the plane is making him feel dizzy. He keeps thinking to himself about all the dangerous possibilities that could happen. His breathing starts getting heavy again. Lance quickly took a hold of his hand to bring him into his arms once more. Keith is trembling harder than he was earlier. The turbulence of the plane is stressing him out.

“Hey, it's ok. I’m here. We're fine. It’s a little turbulence”, sounding groggy.

“ We’re gonna die Lance. We’re going to die”, Keith responded, his trembling getting harder. He starts to cry into his boyfriend's lap.

“Hey, can you sit up and look at me please”, asking softly.

Keith wanted to move but it was like he was frozen. His body wouldn’t allow him to move. There was a soothing hand on his back massaging him slowly. He eased into the touch of the hand. As his trembling slightly slowed, he lifts himself up to look at Lance.

The minute Lance's eyes meet with Keiths, Lance kisses him. It wasn’t much of a passionate kiss. It was more so to help Keith understand that everything is fine and nothings going to happen.

He deepens the kiss. He can feel Keith's trembling slowing down. 

Lance deepens the kiss again. His trembling stopped.

Still massaging his back, he pulls away looking up at Keith.

Eyes are bloodshot red and puffy from how hard he was crying. His face glistened from all the tears. Lance takes the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his boyfriend's face.

“Do you feel better?”

Keith nods his head. “Thank you for helping me today”.

“ There’s no need to thank me”, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Lance adjusted their position to where Keith can lay on top of him. With the seat next to him he lifts up the armrest. Scooting all the way over until his head is touching the window and his feet dangle at the end of the aisle.

“ I’m glad you're ok now. We still have another 5 hours to go. Lay down with me and sleep”. 

Keith smiles softly and kisses Lance. Placing his head on his chest they lay there, heartbeats matching each other’s, and fell asleep. 

Everyone on board was awakened by the captain announcing their arrival in Tokyo. 

They arrived around 6:30pm. 

Everyone was still really tired. Nobody wanted to do anything but go to the place they’re staying and sleep. 

Shiro had brought two rental cars. He drove one with Adam, Allura, and Hunk while Lance drove the other car with Keith, Pidge, and Matt.

Lance pulls up to the condo first.

It was located on top of a hill. They can look down at the beautiful city at night from the back yard.

The outside of the house didn't look promising. It was small. Lance could tell no one has been there in a while. The building had the worst paint job ever. The bushes were overgrown but he's got to admit the scenery was beautiful. 

The inside wasn’t what he was expecting. The building may have looked small but the inside was huge. It had felt like they were in a palace. The walls were painted white with splashes of gold. The paintings that were hung around the house were exquisite.“ Wow Keith. This place looks great on the inside. What the heck happened to the front”, Pidge laughed.

“ I don't know either. Shiro and I haven’t been here in so long”.

“Yea I don’t think we have been out here since dad died years ago”, Shiro added while walking inside with the other group.

They didn't spend much time hanging around. They went out to eat dinner, watched one movie together then everyone except for Lance and Keith went to bed. 

Neither of them was tired and didn't sleep. 

“Since we're not going to sleep anytime soon what should we do”, Lance asked.

That’s when Keith remembers his dad had a garden. His dad was a big fan of gardening. He’d always helped his dad keep it tidy. They'd grown many different plants, all different colors and smells. Keith loved it. He would feel at peace when he went. It was always quite a view to look at, especially at night the lights are lit.

Maybe he and Lance should go for a walk.

“ Let’s go take a walk somewhere. I want to show you something”. Keith asked.

Lance nodded and together they walked. If Keith can remember correctly there was a hidden path a block or two down from the house that leads to the garden. 

“It should be right around … ah here,” Keith said.

He’s not expecting it to look as extravagant as It did but at least he and Lance get to sit down and enjoy the view together. He opened the gate and his eyes grew wide. 

It was as if his dad never left. All the flowers were still there, with a few added items he’d never seen before. Someone has found this place. He thought he and his dad were the only ones who knew about it. 

“ It’s just like I remember it”. Eyes softening.

“Is this what you wanted to show me”, Lance asked while reaching to get a hold of Keith’s hand.

Turning excitedly he pulls Lance by the arm toward the loveseat that sits in the middle of the grass.

“Yes!, just look at the view. Isn’t it beautiful”. 

Lance turns and sees how big his smile was and how much his eyes glowed with passion. The lights from the city shimmered across his skin making him look absolutely stunning. He’s shining brighter than he ever has before. He couldn't help but stare. It was like Lance was entranced by an angel. Not realizing what he was doing he grabs his boyfriend and kisses him. 

He pulls back, “ Yea, but I think the view standing in front of me is better”.

Oh, Keith was caught so off guard. He didn’t have enough time to register what just happened but he returned the kiss anyway. He was a blushing mess after.

They sat down on the love seat that was behind them.

“Was this your favorite place to be when you were out here”, questioned Lance?

“Yea it was. My dad and I would come here and plant stuff”.

“ You miss it here”?

“Just a little”.

They spent a few more minutes wandering the garden before they left but not for home. Neither of them was tired nor did they want to go back to the house. Lance suggested the idea of taking a joy ride around Tokyo. Keith was more than happy to agree. They went back home to grab the car keys and head out on a late-night adventure. 

They drove to 4 different towns before they made their way over to Ueno Park, their last and final destination before going home. It was Keith's idea to visit a park. It was his favorite park because of all the cherry blossom trees that were there. The aroma of the flowers made his nose tingle and his head spin, but overall it makes him feel calm.

Lance gets out of the car first to open the door for Keith.

“Oh what a gentleman you are”, his boyfriend joked

They walk for about a mile before stopping to enjoy the beautiful scenery that is in front of them. Snapping as many pictures and selfies as they can.

Lance was so in love with the young man that was in front of him he couldn't help but think about their future. He can’t see his future without him by his side. Just thinking about the possibility of Keith not being with him makes him sad. 

“Keith, you have no idea how much you mean to me.”

“ I care about you too but what's with the sudden sappiness?”

“Nothing, I just thought you should hear it”, Lance smiles wrapping his arms the smaller man's waist.

He pulls Keith in as close as they can possibly be.

He stares into his eyes. Giving himself butterflies, he blushed.

There are not enough words in the world to describe how much Keith means to Lance.

He leans down and gives him a kiss. 

_ “ I promise”. _ He thinks.

For Keith, Lance will do whatever it takes to make sure he fulfills his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. It'll start picking up soon. I promise <3


	3. Impatient

Slowly their summer-long adventure was coming to an end. With only a week left until the group return to start their college year with each other, they decide to wind down and visit Universal Studios. Everyone was excited to see the difference between the one in their state and the one here. Keith wasn’t really up for the trip but Matt had convinced him into going by telling him his favorite anime has a few attractions that he knows he’ll really want to see. 

Together they traveled 2 hours by train to the amusement park. Pidge and Matt were the first to run off and away from the group. They were extremely excited to visit the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Adam and Shiro broke from the group next. After everyone was left on their own accord. Keith and Lance had gone and visited the Attack on Titan XR ride, Keith insisted they went there first. At the end of the day, they all met back up and went to dinner. They spent a total of 6 hours at the park. Allura’s feet had blisters from walking around all day in the wrong shoes, Pidge exerted all of her energy by screaming at the top of her lungs on every ride she’d gotten on and Shiro, for a big toned guy was exhausted for having to stand in the long lines for the rides all day with the sun beaming down on him.

Nobody could decide what they wanted to eat for dinner. Some wanted pizza and the others wanted sushi so they decided on having a buffet back at home. Hunk volunteered to cook the food. Before making their way back home they stop by a market to pick up supplies for dinner. Arriving at the store, they split off into groups to gather the needed ingredients faster. Allura and Hunk were in charge of the sushi ingredients, Adam and Shiro were in charge of buying the drinks, Matt and Pidge were in charge of the snacks, lastly, Lance and Keith were in charge of the pizza ingredients.  
Lance and Keith were the first ones to finish with their shopping list. They decided to wait outside for the rest of the group. Lance finds a spot for them to sit down, but Keith has other plans. He takes Lance by his hand, intertwining their fingers, and heads towards the closest dark alleyway.

“Woah where are we going Keith”, Lance yelps out.

“ You’ll see”.

Although the pair have been together for 3 months, Lance hasn’t laid a finger on Keith. The only thing Lance has done was kiss him, not that Keith minds, but he wants more than just a kiss. He wants to feel more than just his lips on his. He wants his hands to explore every crevice of his body. Whenever Keith tries to do more, Lance declines, never giving him a reason.  
Keith finds the perfect spot and immediately slams Lance against the wall.

“Hey hey hey. What…”. Before Lance could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Keith’s lips against his, taken completely by surprise. Lance doesn’t bother to push him, instead, he returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller male waist. Keith moans into the kiss, bringing his arm up to wrap it around his boyfriend's neck. Lance brings their body closer, closing the gap between them. The sudden move only eggs Keith on. He moves his lips away from Lances, reaching for his neck, kissing and leaving love bites in his wake. Nothing too big, he doesn’t want their friends knowing they snuck off for a steamy make-out session. Lance lets out a little moan when Keith brushes against the sensitive part of his neck, sending the reaction right down to his cock. He brings his arm down from Lance's neck, slowly sliding it down to his chest, only resting his hand for a second and continuing until his hands are at the very top of his pants. He brings his lips back up to Lances, quickly sliding his hands down his pants, immediately wrapping his fingers around his cock. 

Lance breaks away from the kiss first, removing Keith's hands from the inside of his pants.“ OHH! Hey Keith. I told you before. Were not doing this, especially outside”.

"Why Lance. You haven’t touched me since we started dating”, his voice in a whine. 

“Because it’s not the right time Keith.”, Lance answered irritation in his voice but only slightly. 

“When will the right time be then Lance”

“Soon. But you can’t rush it”, Lance responded, looking down at his phone. He didn’t realize his phone had rung. “ Come on let's go. The group is looking for us”. They pick up their groceries and head back to the front of the store. 

Standing in front of the store was Pidge. “Where did you guys go”.

“Just for a small walk”, Lance answers, blush to form on his face. 

“Mmm right”, she responded, eyes narrowing with a not so noticeable smirk.   


As soon as Keith was going to open his mouth and respond, they noticed the rest of their friends hurrying to buy all their groceries, not realizing how late it was getting. The last train of the night was boarding passengers. They rushed out just in time to make it before they closed the doors. 

“A minute later and we would've been stranded here”, Matt laughed out.

“We would’ve been here earlier if it weren’t for tweedle dee and tweedle dum over there”, Pidge scoffed out, rolling her eyes, gesturing towards Lance and Keith.

“We have no idea what you're talking about”, Lance answered, not bothering to hide how his voice cracked. Keith didn’t bother to respond. He just sits snuggled up next to his boyfriend, hiding the blush on his face.

By the time the group arrived at home, it was already 8:00pm. They were all tired from the long but eventful day. They wanted nothing more than to eat and relax until they all passed out. They place the food onto the counter, Hunk immediately going into chef mode and pulling out an apron.

“Hunk do you want any help”, Pidge asked.

“Sure the more hands the merrier”, responding with a smile on his face. Hunk has always been a big fan of the kitchen. It felt like a second home to him.

“Shiro and I will come and help you too”, Adam stated.

  
"What should the rest of us do?”, Allura questioned.

“Um, the food won’t take long with this many people here in the kitchen. So feel free to hang around until then”, Hunk stated.  
Matt joins his sister and the others in the kitchen to help, but to also eat the food while they prepare it, Allura heads upstairs to take a long warm bath; she's been sweating all day and her feet really needed the rest, and Keith managed to haul Lance into the game room.

Keith was still upset about not being able to finish what he started earlier, but that doesn’t stop him from trying again. After all, Lance didn’t want to do anything outside but they’re inside now and away from people and distractions. Nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted. He was a man on a mission and he will make sure to make it happen.

“Let's play a game together”, Keith asked Lance.

“Sure. Which one”.

“Let’s use the VR system”.

They proceed to put on the VR goggles. It had taken Keith a few minutes to pick a game. He comes across an action 4D game. There was a smirk forming on his face, almost like he was plotting something evil. This was the perfect game for him and his plans.

“Here, put these on”, Keith says, handing his boyfriend a vest and gloves. “It’s for the game”. 

Lance waits behind Keith as he places the DVD into the VR system. Keith had waited until the game started to launch his plan into action. 

There were moments in the game where Lance gets knocked around, using that to his advantage he grazes his cock with his ass. Keith thinks that his boyfriend was too into the game to notice, but Lance isn’t as stupid as many people may think. He knows what the younger man is after, he can feel him every so often press his ass against him. It’s not that Lance doesn’t want to have sex with Keith, he’s all up for it, but he just doesn’t think it’s the right time. They are on vacation with their friends after all. The group has been together for the whole summer, there was no privacy even if Lance thought it was the right time. He knows how bad Keith wants his touch, he can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at him. Lance doesn’t bother trying to tell him to stop, he lets his boyfriend continue on, knowing even if he was told to stop it will only make him more reckless.

Keith was feeling even bolder when his boyfriend didn't tell him to stop. He decides to use a different strategy. He takes off all his VR equipment as quietly as he can and places them back into the compartment they came from. He slowly walks up behind Lance, hugging him. He wraps his arms around his waist, slowly moving one hand up to his chest and the other hand down to rest right on top of his crotch. Slowly, he begins to palm Lance. With a small grin, he removes his hands away from the taller male and moves to the front of him, kneeling down, face to face with his crotch. Keith's heart was racing. He started reaching to unbutton Lance’s pants, but his actions were cut off by Shiro calling out their names.

“Keith, Lance, come on hunk finished cooking”.

“Coming”, Keith yells back. Quickly standing up.

Lance pulls off the VR equipment and proceeds to put them away. He turns to Keith with a grin on his face,” Your nickname may be ninja but you sure aren't sneaky like one”.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, giving the taller male a kiss.

Together they walk out of the game room and into the living room with the others. 

“So what movie are we watching?”, Matt asked, reaching for a beer.

“Let’s watch a scary movie”, Pidge replied excitedly.

“I thought we were playing a game first”, Allura asked.

“We can do all of that but I’m hungry so let's focus on eating first”, Hunk suggested. 

They all gathered at the table and began eating their food. They shared laughs and had plenty of drinks. They were enjoying themselves, reminiscing on their childhood days. Nobody felt tired anymore. After everyone was done eating they made their way toward the movie room. Keith finds the perfect spot on the couch and wobbles over, signaling to Lance to sit next to him. 

“Wait Lance before you sit can you bring a blanket. I’m cold”, Keith asked, words slightly slurred. He may or may not have had a bit to drink. 

“Sure. I’ll be right back”, Lance replied, exiting the room. 

With a few drinks in his system, he felt even more mischievous than he had before. Lance enters back into the room with the blanket in hand and sits, placing the cover on top of both him and Keith. It takes no longer than 2 minutes for them to agree on a movie. They settled on Silent Hill, a personal favorite of Keith’s. Everyone makes themselves comfortable, sitting in silence, waiting for the movie to start. Keith takes the opportunity and scoots closer to his boyfriend. He places his hand on Lances' thigh, slowly rubbing circles into it. He rests his head on the crook of Lances' neck, giving him a small peck on his cheek. 

25 minutes into the movie Keith notices a few of his friends have fallen asleep. Pidge, Matt, Lance, and himself were the only ones up. Taking advantage of the situation he moves the hand that was on Lance's thigh to the inside of his shorts, wrapping his fingers around Lance's soft cock. The taller male turns and looks at Keith, who just so happens to be staring at him with a wide grin.

“Keith. No”, Lance whispers.

Of course, Keith didn't listen. He ignored his boyfriend and began moving his hand up and down his shaft, pumping him ever so slowly. 

“Keith”, his voice in a high whisper.

“Come on Lance. Just let me do this”, Keith whimpers out.” You won’t touch me. At least let me touch you”.

“Babe, our friends are right there. We can’t”.

“But they’re asleep. Pidge and Matt aren’t paying attention”. Keith was determined to get what he wanted one way or another. There’s no way he was going to take no for an answer. 

“ That doesn’t change the fact that people are still present, Love. On top of that you’re drunk”.

“Not drunk enough to not consent ”, he smiles. “If I can’t do it here then how about going to our room”, giving puppy dog eyes.

“ I…”, Lance couldn’t resist the way he looked at him.” Ok. I’ll take you to the room”.

Keith was all too excited, his dick was already hard just thinking about being able to finally touch Lance.

“Hey Pidge, Matt. Keith and I are pretty beat. Were going to call it a night”, his voice in a whisper but loud enough for them to hear. Lance and Keith get up and exit and head towards their shared room.

As they arrive at the door, Keith rushes inside, immediately stripping down completely naked and jumps on the bed. Lance walks in shortly after laughing at the smaller man and his eagerness. He walks up to the naked man and sits beside him, still fully clothed. Keith didn’t give it a second thought and jumped onto his lap, smashing their lips together. The kiss was kind of sloppy but he didn't care. Lance pulls away and looks into his eyes. They were glossy and glazed over. He reconnects their lips, this time with more tongue. 

Keith moans into the kiss, giving a slow grind against Lance. He breaks off the kiss to catch his breath. Without a moment's notice, Lance flips Keith over, laying him down on his back. Keith was surprised at the sudden movement but didn’t bother to stop and make a comment. He was already in too deep to care either way.   
Lance hovers over the smaller male. The sight of Lance on top of him made Keith's cock twitch, turning him on even more. He begins to kiss down his boyfriend's neck, leaving profound, inflamed marks, making Keith mewl into his neck. With his free hand, he slowly moves it to touch Keith's chest, twisting and pulling on his nipples. 

“Ha”, Keith huffs out.

Lance starts to slowly move from his neck down to his nipples and begins licking and sucking on them.” Ahh… Mmhn.. Lance”, the male moans out from underneath him. Keith brings his arms up and wraps them around his neck letting out another moan when his boyfriend bites at his nipple, a little louder than before.   
Lance's hand began to roam, caressing the male's body with his soft touch. Slowly he explores his body, kissing down his stomach, stopping at his belly button. He moves his hand down to Keiths cock, palming him slowly.

“ah... Ahh... Lan..ce...sto”, he was cut off by the touch of Lances' lips against his.   
The taller male begins wrapping his fingers around the smaller males cock, pumping him slowly in a teasing manner. Using his free hand, he brings it down to grip his ass. Lance's eyes grow wide with excitement. He knew his boyfriend had a nice ass but he didn't know it was this plump and thick. Touching it made him moan into Keith's mouth, breaking away to take a better look at him. Keith’s eyes were lidded, no longer glazed over. 

“ You have such a nice ass babe”, he mewls out, voice sounding huskier.

Keith couldn't help but moan at the compliment.

Lance removes his hand from Keith, replacing the one that was on his cock with his mouth.

“ OOH… Fuck!”, Keith yells out. The warmth of Lances' mouth was new to him, causing him to tremble as soon as it came into contact. 

Hearing the noises that Keith was making made Lances' head spin. He begins bobbing his head a little faster, hallowing his cheeks, focusing his tongue on his tip. 

“AAh …. shit..”, Keith pants out. 

Slowing down his pace, he pulls off his cock with a loud pop. He moved away from his cock down to his hole, giving it a few licks then pulling away to admire how nice and pink it looks. Keith’s hole twitched at the sudden sensation making him moan out Lances' name. 

“Hey, you have to be a little quieter babe”

”Mmhm”, Keith responds, licking his lips.   
He smiles, bringing his mouth back down to his hole, burying his face in his boyfriend's cheeks, appreciating the plump softness. Pulling away once more he looks up at Keith, who seems to be too far gone, and turns him on his stomach. Keith automatically arched his back, sticking his ass out, giving it a small wiggle, letting his boyfriend have a better look at his hole. 

“You have such a pretty hole baby”, giving his ass a small bite, kissing it after. “It’s such a cute pink color. Nice and clean too”. Lance was practically drooling over the sight, wasting no time in diving back in. 

Having praises thrown at him made him feel a little embarrassed but at the same time, it made him squirm. “Mmhm… Let … me”, Keith couldn’t finish his sentence. His mind was hazy from the overwhelming amount of pleasure he was feeling. Lance was going to town on his boyfriend. Devouring him like it’s his last meal. He spreads his cheeks open, giving him better access to his hole. He licks around his entrance, bringing his finger up, and rubs his hole. 

Keith was beyond excited. He’s never had anything like that done to him. The sensation makes his eyes roll back and his mind hazy. He likes this feeling, never wanting it to stop.   
Lance pulls away from his hole, spit covering the bottom half of his face. He leaves his finger at his entrance, tracing circles around it before thrusting it inside of his boyfriend. 

“Ahh… Lance… argh”, he whines out at the sudden intrusion. 

Lance immediately stills his hand.“Are you ok love. Did I hurt you? We can stop here if you’re not comfortable”, voice sounding concerned. 

“ ha..ha..ha..yeah I’m fine… it’s ok”, Keith pauses, taking a few deep breaths. “ It feels good. You can continue.”

“Are you sure babe. Don’t force yourself if it’s uncomfortable. We can always try again later”.

“Dammit, Lance I said it’s fine. I’ve been waiting too long to stop now”, he huffs out, grinding his ass back against the taller males finger. 

“I’m just making sure baby”, kissing his shoulder. He begins to thrust his fingers again, slowly adding a second one. Keith grabs at the closest thing neck to him, which happens to be a pillow, and grips it as tight as he can. The stretching sensation was overwhelming at first; it burned but quickly subsided into pleasure. 

Keith was a moaning mess. The sounds he was making was music to Lance's ears, encouraging him, he adds another finger. The smaller male arches his back more, squeezing the pillow a little harder.   
Lance was beginning to get a little more confident in his movement. He proceeded to tongue at his entrance, placing it inside right alongside his fingers. With a particularly hard thrust, he grazes against his prostate, causing Keith to scream out.

“ Fuck… Lance…..Do.. do..that again”. His knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping the pillow.

Lance grins at his boyfriend's request. He turns his boyfriend on his back once more. He wanted to see what expressions the smaller male was making. He takes his free hand and reaches up to hold Keith's, Intertwining their fingers together. He begins thrusting into Keith again, this time with a little more force. Keith was shaking from his prostate being pressed relentlessly. He clenches down on Lances' fingers, toes curling. His breath started getting heavier. Lance looks up at his boyfriend, making eye contact, making Keith shudder when he doesn’t turn away.

Keith can feel his stomach getting tighter. He lets go of lance's hand, grabbing him to pull him in closer, grinding his wet, aching cock against his stomach. Lance can feel his heartbeat against his chest. The rhythm of their hearts was in sync, making everything more intensifying.

“Lan..oh... I.. I..I think I'm going to cum”, furring his eyebrows, letting out a sultry moan.  
That was all Lance needed to hear. He takes his hand that was holding Keith’s and reaches down to grip his cock, toying with his tip. Keith moans against Lance's chest. The tightness in his stomach became even tighter. He can feel the heat begging to pool in the center of his stomach.

“ Uhh… Lance… I’m coming”, he gasped out, grinding down on Lances' fingers. 

Lance moves his hands faster, feeling his boyfriend clench around his finger and twitch in his hand. He thumbs at his tip while aiming persistently at his prostate. With this combination, Keith couldn’t hold it in anymore. Pressing both their body and lips together, squeezing his eyes shut, he cums, moaning into his boyfriend's mouth. He lets out a few spurts, some landing on his stomach and Lance's shirt. Lance lets him ride out the rest of his orgasm before pulling off and out of his boyfriend. He pulls back, admiring the blissed-out man beneath him. His face was red, chest heaving up and down as he tried to re-catch his breath. Lance smiles, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“ I’ll be right back babe. I’ll clean you up”, getting up from the bed, making his way towards the bathroom. He reaches for a towel, wetting it with warm water, and returns to Keith. When he entered the room, Keith was out cold. He laughs to himself. He knew Keith was a little too drunk. That's why he didn't take off his clothes in the beginning. He wasn’t going to have sex with Keith for the first time when he’s under the influence. He didn’t want to touch him earlier, but he couldn’t ignore how desperate Keith was making himself; he won’t admit it to him but he found it kind of hot.  
He wipes down his boyfriend, tossing the towel to the side. He gets up and looks around for his boxers, putting them back on Keith. Taking off his shirt, he throws it to the side with the towel. He turns off the bedside lamp and snuggles up next to his boyfriend, making himself the big spoon. He places another kiss against his neck, looking at the marks he had left him. He whispers in his ear, “ I love you so much baby”, placing the covers over themselves and drifts to sleep. 


	4. Settling In

At last, their three-month-long vacation is over. As the days slowly began to move along, the start of their first semester around the corner rapidly approaching faster than anyone had expected, they were all a little apprehensive at the thought of adulting. With everything changing in their life, everyone's emotions were all over the place. They were all nervous, yet excited to start their freshman year of college; waiting to see what both school and adulting have in store for them.   
Aside from Matt and Hunk, they lucked out on apartment rooms, managing to get rooms on the same floor as each other. Keith and Lance share one apartment. Across from them were their neighbors, Shiro and Adam Three doors down are Pidge and Allura and right underneath them are Hunk and Matt.  
Keith and Lance were excited. Each day it still comes as a shock to them that they’re alone - together, starting a new life in a place they can call home and being able to make new memories as well as tackle whatever bullshit life has to throw at them. They know as long as they have each other, they can get through anything. It’s thrilling to Keith, making him get butterflies at the simple thought of being with his boyfriend forever, not having to worry about going through multiple heartbreaks just to find Mr. Perfect. Lance, on the other hand, calling him excited would be an understatement. For a man who knows exactly what he wants is overflowed with joy, almost too much. He just wants to freeze time and drop to his knees to seal and lock everything he has planned for Keith together right then and there. Every day he fights off the urge to do so, besides Lance knows the other male isn’t planning on leaving him anytime soon… or ever at that, so waiting to surprise him can wait.  
It had taken the couple around two and a half weeks to finish setting up their apartment. Lance decided, more like demanded, and protested to go shopping for their apartment before they completely unpack. Keith was against it at first, they did just come back from Japan. He’s not tired, he’s full of energy. He’s still a little on edge about being in a plane. His anxiety wasn’t as high as it was while he was on the plane, but it was still present; ever dominant. It’ll be nice to sit and cuddle for a while, to relax and unwind.  
“ Please Keith”, whining into his boyfriend's ear, clinging to his back.  
“ Fine. But if only we cuddle first.”  
“ One hour max”, Lance smiles. He already knew why Keith needed a rest. It was written all over his face, as clear as day to Lance. He was in no position to tell his boyfriend no, but that doesn't make toying with him any less fun.   
“ Two hours”, Keith huffs out, letting out a little pout of anger.  
“ One hour. The faster we do things the faster we can start others”.  
“ An hour and a half, take it or leave it”. Lance didn’t need to answer; not that he planned to himself, Keith already knew he was going to agree. Lance won’t admit it out loud but when it came to Keith, the word No was hardly ever in his vocabulary. Instead of telling Keith No, Lance always figures out a way to negotiate with him. Just a little fancy wordplay that helps him out in certain situations with Keith without having to say No. Nobody, not even Lance himself knows why, but he absolutely despises the thought of telling his boyfriend No.  
After finishing their conversation, they grab the rest of their belongings from the moving truck and made their way upstairs to their new home. Together they entered their half furnished apartment. Sitting in the middle of the living room sat an almond white sofa, closely similar to a loveseat, oddly resembling a lopsided heart. Neither of the two bothered to take a look around their new apartment, the first thing the pair did when they walked through their front door was kick off their shoes, put down the items they were holding, and headed straight for the sofa. They laid on the loveseat in complete silence, not saying a single word to each other, basking in each other's presence; listening to the beat of each other's heart. All that could be heard were the low hums of the refrigerator and their soft, light breathing.  
Lance had set an alarm to go off in two hours. Although Lance agreed to an hour and a half, he wasn’t going to deny his boyfriend what he wants. Either way, Keith wouldn’t be able to tell if they have slept for an hour or ten. Once Keith is out, he’s out cold. Besides, Lance loves to be cuddled up next to Keith, the closeness of their bodies makes him feel whole and complete. If Lance can super glue Keith to himself, he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to do so. The love that he has for the smaller male goes far beyond that of time and space, he’ll do anything and everything to make sure people know where his heart and loyalty lies. Even if some days were to go dull and gloomy, Lance’s heart will always and forever only beat for one man: Keith.  
Two hours had gone by faster than the two expected. It had gone by in a blink of an eye. Keith didn’t want to move, he was way too comfortable, feeling pleasant and content in the warm, heated embrace of his boyfriend's grasp. Not wanting to let go of his warmth, his hold around Lance's waist had tightened, pulling him closer and cuddling him tighter. The taller male can’t help but let out a small chuckle. It had taken him a few minutes to manage to pry his boyfriend off of him; the grip that Keith has on him is a little surprising to him. Before they head out and shop around Keith takes a look around the apartment. It was a good idea that Keith decided to survey their home, he realizes they are missing the basic necessities of being in the household. They had the basic furniture needed as well as the bare minimum of proper kitchen utensils, but they didn’t have any groceries, plates, cups nor the proper cleaning supplies.  
It had taken a while for the pair to start their shopping. They didn’t leave home until 6:30pm and didn’t return until 10:30pm. Although Lance and Keith have enough money to last them approximately long enough until they graduate and possibly then some, they refuse to fall into bad habits that can hurt them both financially. Before leaving the house they did one last survey of their home, writing down a list of the things they needed along with creating a household budget.   
Making budgets was nothing new to Lance. He’s been doing it for years, naturally picking up on the habit from watching and helping his parents when he was younger. His mother had always taught him the importance of managing money. Growing up, both his Abuela and mother had always told him stories; some of them more personal than others, about people doing the wrong things with money and the consequences of spending it just because you have it, especially if the amount is higher than what they are used to getting. Hearing the stories of how his relatives won the lottery years back, wasting it all on unnecessary, expensive things just to show out to their friends and family had an influence on Lance, motivating him to not fall into unhealthy spending habits.   
Lance had tried many times, ever since they were 15, to try to teach Keith how to not go on wild spending sprees. He noticed Keith’s bad habits and tried telling him if he continues on the route he was going down he’ll be poor. He even went out of his way to convince his Abuela to fly out from Cuba to teach him the things he was taught but Keith was too stubborn and too hard-headed to care about things he found unnecessary.   
After coming home from their long day of running errands, the pair of lovers wasted little to no time in getting themselves situated in their room to start decorating. Luckily for them, there wasn't much that needed to be done in the bedroom. Their room was already furnished, thanks to the help of Keith’s mother and a select few of their high school teachers that the two were most close with. All that really needed to be done was putting some of their clothes away and a few decorations here and there to not make their room feel so large. Lance and Keith enjoyed their new bedroom. The size, at first, was a bit overwhelming to Keith. The room was massive, large enough to fit 2 full-size luxury cars and possibly four mini go-karts. Keith had questioned himself about the excessive amount of space, not knowing what to do with all the extra emptiness, only to remember what kind of boyfriend Lance is. Eventually over time, without a doubt in Keith’s mind, Lance will find a way to use up the majority of the space.  
Besides the size of their bedroom, Keith thought the room was amazing. The first thing that had gotten his attention was their bed. Sitting at the farthest wall was an opening. Inside the opening was their king-size alcove bed with an incredible view of the city outside the windows that sit only a few inches above their bed. The walls are painted white mixed with small hints of gold. There were black and gold dressers neatly and precisely placed along the walls along with a few paintings littered around. The room makes Keith feel like he’s living in a palace. Being in the apartment alone makes him feel like royalty.  
It took no longer than 45, maybe 50 minutes for the two to finish their room. They ended around 11:40- midnight. Neither of them was tired, school didn’t start until another two weeks, they decided to stay up and worry about their sleep schedule later. They still wanted to look around and explore their new apartment.  
“Woah. Hey Keith. Check this out”, Lance yells out as he feels across the wall next to their bed.  
“ What is it Lance”, the smaller male chuckled as he made his way to his boyfriend.  
“I wonder where this goes to “ Lance questioned himself out loud. There was a switch that Lance had missed while hanging some things up. He didn’t bother to ask questions, he wasted no time to push the buttons.  
“Look at this”, Lance smiles at Keith as he fidgets around with the buttons on the wall. There was a sudden clicking sound and what followed were the hums of a tiny machine turning on. They both turn their heads towards the source of the noise, looking up the ceiling, they notice something hanging. Keith steps towards the machine first and laughs,” Well there’s no need to buy a T.V anymore”.   
“Oh sweet let’s hurry and shower and use the projector”, Lance yelps excitedly.  
“How about you finish the room first then take a shower while I put away the groceries and make us a little midnight snack”.  
“Deal”, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.  
Lance had finished putting the rest of their bedroom belongings away from a large box that they had opened earlier that day. He started to make his way towards the two dressers; they managed to fill them up with what wasn’t even half of their clothes and dug through them, setting aside some pajamas to get ready for his shower. He wanted to cuddle, snuggle, and laze around next to his boyfriend as soon as possible. He decides to pull aside some pajamas for Keith, walking their clothes over to the bathroom and sets them down on the counter.   
Keith was in the kitchen when Lance made his way towards the smaller male. He came up behind him wrapping one arm around his waist, placing his chin on Keith’s shoulder. He smiles,” come bathe with me”.  
Keith blushes, hiding his bright red face in the refrigerator. He remembered the last time they had gotten in the bathtub together. He didn’t want to feel embarrassed again. “ No”, he lets out.  
“Why not Keith”, pouting childishly.  
“Because I said no Lance”. He backs away from the fridge, closing it gently. He turns around to face the taller male.” Why must you insist I bathe with you Lance”, smiling up at his boyfriend, giving his cheek a little pat.  
“Why must you insist that you don’t bathe with me? Am I too dirty for you”, looking down at Keith, his eyes glistened as he returned the smile that quickly turned into a sly grin.” or is it that you're still embarrassed from last time”.  
Lance knew he struck a nerve when Keith rolled his eyes and shoved him off of himself, leaving him slightly flustered. “Lance that’s not funny”, the smaller male pouts in a manner that is both serious and playful.  
“Look I’m sorry. I just wanted to snuggle with you faster. If you don’t want me touching you, I will gladly keep my hands to myself”, Lance smiles.  
Keith smiles then giggles to himself. He can’t help but think of how much of a tender-hearted and compassionate person the taller male is. “It’s ok Lance, there's no need to be sorry. I don’t mind, but what about the snacks and the movie”.  
“We can worry about that after we finish taking a bath ”.  
“Ok. Let me finish putting the rest of these groceries away and I’ll make my way to the bathroom”.  
“Don’t worry about your pajamas. I already set some out for you”, Lance smiles as he walks towards their bathroom.” You better not leave me hanging”, he continued as he yelled from the hallway.  
“ I won’t Lance”, he chuckles out. He continued to pack the rest of the little groceries they had gotten away. He didn’t want to spend an unnecessary amount of time debating between what snacks to get after getting out of the bathtub. He sets aside a few drinks and some of their favorite snacks.  
Keith was making his way out of the kitchen when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He takes his phone out and looks at the messages. It was his brother telling him he left a housewarming gift outside their door. He walks over towards the front door and opens it. There sat a basket of baked goods along with two bottles of what looks to be very expensive wine. From the steam seen on the plastic, Keith can tell whatever these snacks were, they were freshly baked.  
He makes a note to himself to make a housewarming gift for them, as well for the rest of their friends. Keith sets down the gifted goods in the kitchen, before he heads off to the bathroom he pulls out his phone to send a thank you to his brother and his boyfriend. He wonders to himself why they didn’t just knock on the door or ring their doorbell, they live across the way from them after all. Maybe Shiro didn’t want to bother the both of them.  
“ What took you so long Keith”, drawing out the TH.” and why did you open the front door? Did someone come by already?”, he added on.  
Walking into the bathroom, covered in his new satin silk robe, he answered,” Shiro had dropped off a gift for us. I haven’t opened it yet”. Untying his robe, letting it drop to the floor in one go, sliding off of his porcelain skin elegantly. He makes his way towards the tub,” Did you think I was going to run away from you Mr. McClain”, a hint of tease in his voice.   
Lance’s eyes haven't left Keith’s body. The way Keith had taken off his robe had gotten the taller male's attention, catching him off guard, making his body tense involuntarily, leaving him in a state that mimics that of a trance. He reaches out for Keith's leg as he dips his foot in the tub and begins kissing up his leg.” Of course I didn’t. How could you ever leave little old me”, smiling as he takes a hold of his boyfriend's hand, leading him the rest of the way inside of the tub; guiding him like a prince.   
Keith can feel the butterflies in his stomach begin to stir. He has known Lance since they were children; practically his whole life and he still can’t help but blush at the dynamic change of their relationship. Everything the other male says or does will never fail to make his stomach do somersaults and make him blush like a middle schooler falling in love for the first time. The warmth that he feels is undeniable, sending constant butterflies to his stomach. Lance was the fire that ignited the flames inside of his heart. The comfort he feels for the freckled male makes him soft, making him willing and vulnerable; a feeling he rarely lets others see. There were only a handful of people Keith will let see him vulnerable. He can count on one hand the total number of people he’ll allow. His brother and mother were an automatic given, taking the number one and two spots, making Lance take the number three spot.   
Sitting down completely, his back touching his boyfriend's chest, Keith guides Lance's hand up and gently places it on his cheek, snuggling his head inside his hand as if he was a baby kitten, giving his hand a kiss and he draws away he responded,” You're right. How could I ever leave you”. They didn’t take a lot of time in the bath, Keith made a choice to not have his hair washed this time. Although Lance reaffirms to him many times that there was nothing to be embarrassed about, Keith is as stubborn as a cat and he refuses to believe that his reaction was a normal thing a person does.  
After getting dressed Keith heads towards the kitchen to get their snacks. He couldn’t wait to see what goods are inside the goodie basket. He takes out a large plate along with two cups. He wasn’t sure what Lance preferred to drink this late at night, then he remembered he never told Lance there was wine. Looking back at the basket, Keith moves his hand to feel the food; still warm inside the oddly decorated packaging. Unwrapping one of the packaged snacks, an instant wave of garlic and parmesan struck his nose, making his mouth slightly water. He moved them aside and finished unwrapping the rest of the goodies. There was a mix of everything. There were mini brownies, milk bread, danishes, and many other sweet and savory snacks he’s never seen, let alone heard of in his life.  
Lance cleaned up their bathroom before making his way toward the projector. Turning on the mini machine, he takes the remote off the wall and browses through movies to watch. He wasn’t sure what movie to watch. He wasn’t planning on actually paying attention to the movie, all he cared about was being nuzzled up next to his partner. He settled on a movie he’s seen more than a dozen times; Hamilton. Lance has seen Hamilton so many times, he knows the story like the back of his hand, knows every song word for word, and every dance move for move.   
Walking in with a tray of snacks, Keith asked,” did you decide on a movie yet Lance”.   
Taking the tray out of his boyfriend's hand, placing it on the bed,” Yes I did”, smiling.” We’re watching Hamilton”.  
“Haven’t we watched this a million times already”? There was a soft smirk on Keith's face, a slight glimmer in his eyes. Every time they sit and watch Hamilton together, he laughs to himself; at the memory of how much the other male protested against watching any kind of movie, show, or play that involves singing. Lance wasn’t much of a fan of musicals, that was until Keith had dragged him down to New York to watch Hamilton live, on Broadway, in eighth grade. Since then, Lance fell in love with the art of theater. He even participated in a few small plays with Keith during their freshman year of high school.  
“Is that a problem”, giving Keith a toothy smile.  
“Of course there isn’t”.  
They take a minute to get themselves sorted and situated before they begin the movie. Keith had his back against the window seal; a pillow helped support his back, his arms are laid lazily on his boyfriend's chest. Laying in between his legs was Lance, nuzzled up cozily in his lap. About three minutes into the movie, he realizes he's forgotten to pour their drinks. Looking down at his boyfriend, he didn’t want to move. He looked peacefully content being embraced. Keith didn’t want to move, he was comfortable himself. He doesn’t bother asking Lance if he wanted any wine to drink. The wine looked pretty expensive and Keith thinks it’s better to save it for another special day.  
It was nearly two o’clock in the morning, they were only halfway through the movie. Keith was enjoying himself, singing along with the cast, not missing a single word. Lance was tired. He was fighting his sleep as if he was a toddler. He appreciated the high amount of enthusiasm and love Keith puts into singing the songs that play on screen, he never wants to miss seeing his face light up with pure joy and happiness. He occasionally joined Keith in a few songs, bringing the joy out of him even more.   
While singing along to one of his favorite songs, there was a word that had gotten Lance’s attention; College. He realized they never went and toured their school. Keith had refused to fly out and attend the guided tour. Lance didn’t want to leave Keith alone while they were gone for a week or two, he stayed back with him. Lucky for them the school was lenient with them, sending them gold cards that allowed them to attend the school and tour whenever they wanted before the school year started.  
“Hey, Keith ?”, cutting him off from a song.  
“ Yes ?”.  
“Let’s go and visit the school tomorrow?”  
Keith continued singing along to the musical that was playing, he was too into the music to stop singing. Instead of answering Lance with his words, he drops his head down, facing his boyfriend's face, and gives him a nod.  
Lance brings the blanket up closer to completely cover his shoulder. He wiggled around the bed, making himself cozy and snug. His eyes were sore from staying up past the limits his body allowed. The moment he closed his eyes he was out. Keith didn’t go to sleep until three o’clock in the morning. He wanted to finish watching the rest of the movie.  
Despite being the one going to sleep late, Keith was the first one that woke up in the morning. He gets up from their bed and picks up the dishes they left earlier that morning and heads out to wash them. It was fairly early in the morning, he decided to wait a little longer before he prepared breakfast. Until he gets ready to cook, he makes his way over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. After freshening himself up he takes a box from the living room. To make time go by faster Keith distracted himself by putting away the rest of their clothes.   
While he unboxed the clothes, organizing them into piles, Keith didn’t realize they had so much. At first, he didn’t think the other three dressers in their room would be enough room to store their clothes. Fortunately for them, they had a huge walk-in closet. As the closest fills up, it starts slowly looking like a small clothing shop. When he is done putting away the clothes, he checks the time, noticing it’s only been an hour since he started. He decided to open another box, pulling out mountains of shoes, adding them to their closet.  
By the time Keith finished putting things away, it was already 9:30 in the morning. Lance was still cozied underneath their blankets. He heads to the kitchen once more, this time getting ready to make breakfast. Pulling his hair into a high ponytail, he puts on an apron, taking everything he needs out of the kitchen cabinets and placing them neatly on the kitchen counters.   
Keith finished making breakfast around 10-10:30. Lance was still peacefully sleeping in bed. Before he makes his way to wake him up he takes an extra 5 minutes to brew some coffee. After the coffee was done being brewed, he set everything up on a T.V Tray. He wanted to surprise Lance with breakfast in bed. Part of him only did this as a joke; seeing if his boyfriend will tease him, the other part of him just wanted to show Lance how much he appreciates him without having to work out his thoughts and verbally tell him his appreciation.  
Walking into the room, he sees that Lance has just woken up, catching him mid- stretch. Keith places the table tray on the window seal. Lance hadn’t noticed the food until he finished stretching.  
Rubbing his eye,” Good Morning Love”, sending him a lopsided smile. Keith smiles back, giving a kiss on the tip of his nose.  
“I made you breakfast”, Keith responded, moving the tray from the window seal and into his lap. Lance took a minute to admire the presentation of the meal in front of him. The pancakes were perfect circles and they were perfectly stacked on top of each other, the powdered sugar and the jammed fruit on top gave it more of a professional look. Lance smiles up at Keith, signaling a thank you. Taking a bite of his food makes his body melt. He can feel the love that was poured into making his food in every bite, and with every bite, his love gets sweeter and sweeter.  
As Lance was eating his food, Keith made his way back to the kitchen to clean the dishes he used. When he finished, he went back into their bedroom. He starts going through their dressers, pulling out some clothes so they can get dressed and start their day.   
After Lance was done eating, Keith had stepped outside for no longer than 5 minutes. He went across the way to ask his brother if they could borrow his car. They didn’t leave their apartment until 11:45am.  
It had taken them over 45 minutes to arrive at their school. They live about 10 to 15 minutes away from school. They’ve gotten lost and were confused when their GPS kept telling them they had arrived at their destination. All that surrounded the two were unnecessarily large houses. Keith had gotten too frustrated at trying to figure out the right directions. He pulled out his cell and phones his brother. After getting directions from Shiro, they realized why they were getting confused. The school was well hidden among the rows of gigantic houses and the entrance can be easily missed and mistaken for someone's back gate to their backyard.  
Pulling into the school was a shock to the two of them. After entering the front gate of their school, they felt like they had entered into a new world. Driving up to the parking structure, there were rows of building complexes. Keith automatically assumed they were dorm rooms, fraternity, or sorority houses. To their astonishment, the roads were spotless. No dirt or littered trash covered the streets, making them look brand new. Even the lines on the road managed to remain unblemished; they still looked as if they were freshly painted. The arrangement of the trees and bushes were a sight to Keith's eyes. He loves how well kept and tidy the school had kept their plants.  
Lance had parked the car inside the designated parking complex, stepping out, their eyes grow wide with surprise. They’re both more than thankful to have been able to attend such an elegant school. As they were walking up what felt like twenty flights of stairs to the administration building, they looked around in excitement. They haven’t gotten past the admin building when they realized that their school wasn’t like most private schools. They had their own mini restaurants, malls, bars, and even their own hospital and police station.  
Together, they walked into the administration building. They were checked in by a nice older lady; probably 10 years their senior and was given a choice of doing a guided tour or a self-guided tour. The two didn’t respond right away. They couldn’t decide on which tour they wanted to do. Both of them had a disagreement on which to choose. Keith wanted to do the self-guided tour, wanting to be alone and explore the school with his boyfriend but Lance prefers to have people show them around and tell them the rules of the schools as well as other things that are important to know.   
“We don’t need a tour guide Lance”, Keith lets out a whine.” We can walk around the school by ourselves”.  
“And why do you demand that we don’t ask for a guide to show us around”.  
“I just want to be alone and explore with you”, he looks at his boyfriend's beautiful blue orbs and gives him downcasted eyes.  
“We live together Keith. We’re always alone”.   
Keith didn’t like the response Lance had given him. Lance had taken notice of the flustered male. Placing a hand on the smaller male's shoulder, Lance lifts Keith's chin up so their eyes are on each other, smiling he states, “How about this. We take the guided tour and after we go on a little adventure around the city when we’re done.”  
Keith responded with a nod. He was more than ok with his response. Before he could open his mouth to say something, a tall, lanky male had entered their view.   
“Good Afternoon, My name is Samuel and I will be your guide for today”.  
After their introductions, the three men started their tour. Walking around the school campus, Keith and Lance couldn’t believe that a school like this could be here in this town, let alone exist at all. They feel like they have entered a different city. The school's classrooms weren’t what they at all had expected. Compared to the ones back home, they were much smaller, fancier, and more innovative. Lance made a few comments on how oddly familiar-looking they were. To him, they look similar to townhouses, but ten times more luxurious to the ones he’s seen before.  
Their tour had taken them a lot longer than they envisioned. Even though the couple knew the size of the school, they didn’t think it would have taken almost two hours to walk around and explore the whole campus. After they finished touring around their new school, they headed back to the car. Lance was getting hungry. On their way to the school, he’d noticed a small ramen shop. He could smell the piquant scent of the food as they drove past. He didn’t waste his breath asking Keith what he wanted to eat. It would have taken them too long to figure out where they wanted to go if Lance gave him an option. He learned that the hard way.   
Arriving at the small shop, it was full. Neither of them would've thought that such a place would have that many visitors. There was a wait time, no longer than 30 minutes. Keith isn’t much of the patient type. He wanted to complain about having to wait but instead, he chose to bite his tongue. He knew Lance really wanted to try the food, he couldn't stop talking about the savory aroma in the air. At one point Keith thought he’d seen his boyfriend drool while he was talking about the food he can’t wait to try. To make time not feel so slow Keith pulls out his phone and distracts himself with youtube videos.  
Their wait happened to be shorter than expected. Lance was more than excited to enter the building. As they made their way towards their table Lance couldn’t help but look around in awe at the restaurant's decor. Everything looked authentic. The atmosphere that surrounded the building was pleasant. It feels like they're back in Japan. They’ve spent longer inside than they have waited. Lance had complimented the owner and his shop which led them into a long conversion about utter nonsense. Keith enjoyed watching his boyfriend mingle with others. It always puts a smile on his face seeing Lance's face light up when he’s passionate about the conversation, but the longer they sat down inside the more irritable he was becoming. He wanted to hurry up and go on the adventure Lance had told them they’ll go on. Not wanting to be rude and interrupt their conversation, he waited until the owner had gotten up and left before he opened his mouth.  
“Are we done now”? There was irritation in his voice.  
Lance was a little taken aback by the sudden attitude. Just seconds ago Keith was laughing and joking with Lance and the owner.  
“Hey. What’s the attitude for”, Lance questioned.  
Rolling his eyes, Keith responds, “We’ve been here way too long. What happened to that adventure you said we’d take”.  
“We’re still going. Just let me pay and we can leave”, flashing him a small smile.   
“I don’t want to go anymore”, giving his shoulders a shrug.  
“Are you sure Keith. We still have a lot of time”.   
“You can make it up to me later. Right now let’s go get ice cream and go home”.   
“Are you ok”, Lance questioned. He was genuinely confused.   
Keith didn’t respond, instead, he got up from his seat and nobs. He takes the keys from Lance's pocket and makes way to the car. Lance had followed shortly after.   
Being irritated wasn’t the reason why Keith didn’t want to explore anymore. They’ve been out for a while, roughly for five and a half hours. His social battery had run out faster than normal. He just wanted to go home and recharge himself.   
They arrived home after going to the store to pick up ice cream. Despite it being 6pm, it was still fairly light outside. Keith hurried to put back on some cozy pajamas. There wasn’t much else for the young couple to do. They had finished all they needed to do for the day. As they settled down for the rest of their night Lance couldn’t shake the attitude Keith had earlier off. He wondered for a while if he should ask him again. He didn’t want to pester him into answering. He just wanted to know if he’d done anything wrong and to make sure Keith was ok.   
“Keith”, Lance yells out.   
“Yes Lance”, he responded walking from their kitchen to their bedroom with two bowls of ice cream.   
“Can we discuss what the attitude was about earlier”, Lance responded.   
Keith didn’t want to answer his question. Not because he didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t know how to put it into words. He was never the greatest when it came to talking about his emotions. He could never figure the correct words that correspond with his feelings.   
“Um... I...I... It’s nothing”, Keith responded with a smile.   
Lance didn’t buy his answer. He didn’t know what was going on in his head. “Keith. you’re lying”, Lance replied. He was concerned. As long as they’ve known each other Keith had never acted in such a way. “Maybe I'm overthinking the situation”, he thinks to himself.   
“It’s nothing. Really Lance. You didn’t do anything wrong if that’s what you’re worried about”.   
Lance didn’t respond. He smiled signaling the end of the conversation. He was a little uneasy about ending their night like this but he managed to let it go. They finished up the rest of their ice cream. Lance wasn’t tired but he decided to go to sleep earlier than normal. Keith could tell what was bothering him. He felt bad not being able to communicate well enough.   
Lance wasn’t asleep when Keith whispered in his ear. The words he whispered made him relax a little more. Although the issue wasn’t a big one he couldn’t help but let it go to his head. He felt a little insecure. He thought to himself that maybe he wasn’t as close to him as he thought he was. The thought scared him a little. As he slowly drifts to sleep he thought of many possible ways that can bring them closer together and help make their relationship stronger. He doesn’t doubt their relationship in the slightest but he wants to be reassured. Maybe they should go on a date. They haven’t been on one since they’ve gotten together. Lance smiled at the thought. “That’ll be nice”, he thinks. He readjusted his position in bed, cuddling his head next to Keith's chest, and drifted to sleep. Keith gave his boyfriend's forehead a small peck and smiled. He continued on with the rest of his night reading until he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :). I want to apologize for being M.I.A. Depression had gotten the best of me and i refused to write. Please enjoy a not so good chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long one folks.  
> Follow me on twitter for questions and updates @pansexual_kenny


End file.
